


Cabin Fever

by lilbuns



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Sneaking Around, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Camp, Summer Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Work In Progress, Young Love, backgroundkarlnap, dream is a camp counselor, dream team, george centric, not real ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbuns/pseuds/lilbuns
Summary: Dream looked behind his shoulder at the two boys and slowed down to match their pace. “George, I used to not like coming here when I was younger, but you’ll be sad to leave.” He cocked his head to the side with a knowing smile. “We’ll all three be best friends by the end of this.”George scoffed and crossed his arms. “Do you tell all your campers this?”Dream’s arm brushed against George, and he hummed. “Just the pretty ones.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 66
Collections: MCYT





	1. Chapter One

JUNE 1ST

“Don’t think of it like babysitting.”

“It’s literally babysitting.” 

George’s mother glared to the side at him, playfully slapping the camp brochure against his wrist with one hand, other hand driving her small car. “George!” She gasped. “It’s not babysitting. It is a good opportunity to travel to America for such a little cost.”

“I like where I am.”

She shoved the brochure in the teen’s face once again. He turned away from the car window, watching the city move in dull, colored blurs, and looked down at the advertisement. “Look at the campsite,” she gushed, continuing to rattle, “it’s on a beach, and there’s different activities, and there’s off time to spend time in Florida as well.” 

George crossed his ankles and sighed, staring down at the pamphlet riddled with activities. He tried to hide the bitter tone slipping off his tongue. “This is for the whole summer?”

“It’ll fly by.”

“I’m sure,” sarcasm dripped from his voice.

The brunette looked back out the window, seeing the city of Florida turn into tall trees and small, blue ponds. Ginnie Springs was not a tourist favorite like Miami or Orlando, and George wished they could have turned around and drove back to the airport.

The plane ride sucked. George still had a pain in the back of his neck from the ten hours he spent in the plane, only being given two stops in states George forgot the names of. His mother flew with him, unable to trust he would actually go to the camp, and rented a car to drive to the campsite and back to the airport.

Admittedly, George felt guilty- horrible, even. It was due to him she had to live the ten hours back home again alone, but she begged him to forget about it.

Looking to his mother, George bit his lip. She was excited. She sacrificed everything for George’s happiness, and when he complained about feeling lonely, she found Camp Manor after four minutes on Google.

George saw the sign first. Of course it was creaky and old. Of course the letters were hung by woven material that was about to snap. Of course the grass was wet with dew, and of course teenagers were sprawled over the grass, all saying goodbye to parents and talking with counselors.

George groaned. “Are you sure I have to do this? I’m almost eighteen!”

She was already out of the car, circling to the trunk where George’s luggage was squeezed into. “It’ll be fun, George!” 

George slapped a mosquito on his kneecap, regretting wearing navy blue shorts and a grey hoodie. The sun burned into the material, and he wanted to go home to the cooler London air. June in Florida was hot, sticky, and made George’s face burn. 

His mother handed him his suitcase and travel bag, and he carried his pillow under his arm. He squinted his eyes, looking through the crowd of loud teenagers to find the welcome booth. Counselors were scattered across the open grass in bright t-shirts. George couldn’t tell if they were red or yellow. 

“Oh, there’s the desk. Do you want me to go with you?” When George shook his head, his mother pouted. “C’mon, you’re my baby.”

George huffed impatiently. “I’m almost eighteen.”

She gave up. “At least give me a hug.”

And he did. And he cringed his way through the hug, one arm loosely around her waist. His eyes scattered around, feeling like everyone was watching him. “Okay, love you,” he rushed, stepping away from his mother. “I’ll see you later.”

George stumbled over to the check in desk slowly, almost as if he walked slow enough, the counselors would forget his existence, and he wouldn’t have to go to this summer long camp. The noise of teenagers saying goodbye to their parents and talking to counselors pounded against his head, and he was still jet lagged from the five hour difference. The taller grass beneath his sneakers itched at his ankles, and he huffed, obviously irritated by his current situation. 

“Hello!” An overly cheery girl waved at George as he approached. She looked paler and had her short hair in a low ponytail, pink hair still falling around her face. “I’m Niki, and I can help you find your cabin.” She tightened her ponytail and looked down at a clipboard on the desk. George smiled with a tight lip and itched at his skin. She peered up at him. “Name?” 

“George Davidson.”

“Nice to meet you, George,” she quipped, moving to murmur, “Davidson, Davidson, Davidson…,” under her breath. “There you are, George!” She peeled off a sticker and handed it to George, “Cabin 404. Your counselor for the summer is Dream!”

Dream. What an odd name. 

“Do you have all your luggage?” She asked. When the brunette nodded, she smiled brightly and walked around the table, revealing her khaki shorts and snow white legs. “If you want to hang out with the counselors and teens over there-” she pointed to the mass crowd of people in the lawn- “Phil will speak about the camp shortly.”

Crowds. George hummed and followed her finger. Crowds were not really George’s thing. 

When he was sure she was looking away, George slipped off behind what looked like the canteen. He peeked inside, seeing it was seemingly empty out in the front, and sneaked onto a picnic type bench. 

“This sucks,” George muttered to himself, looking around at the empty canteen where he was going to be eating his meals everyday for the summer.

A voice erupted from behind George, “It’s not that bad.” The man sat next to George on the bench, making it creak lightly underneath the weight. The brunette’s head whipped to his right to see a tall, blonde man with blue eyes. “I’m Karl.” He stuck out his hand, and George politely shook it. “I used to hate it here, too. Never wanted to go.” He pointed to his shirt with a beaming smile. “Now I’m a counselor.”

Karl had on the same shirt as the counselors did, so George gave a tight lipped smile when his eyes flickered down to the shirt and back to Karl. “I’m George.”

“George?” Recognition flashed through Karl’s eyes. “You’re with Dream this summer! Here, follow me,” his voice squealed with excitement. George rolled his eyes behind Karl’s gaze. The counselor started rambling about camp, how he found his friends and himself here… Blah, blah, blah. George kicked rocks with each step, luggage trailing behind him and pillow tucked under his arm still. 

They approached a man who had his back to them, talking with another shorter boy. He wore the same shirt as Karl, but it fit his arms more tightly than it did Karl. George assumed it was Dream by the way Karl tapped on his shoulder, the blonde man turned around, and the way he smiled brightly at George.

“Hey, man!” Dream cocked his head to the side, patting George’s frail shoulder. “I’m Dream.”

He offered, “George.”

The boy Dream was talking to stepped forwards with dark blonde hair, white bandana around his head. “We’re camp buddies, bro! Dream is my counselor too. Call me Sapnap, all my friends do.” He had on a long sleeve and vans, and George thought he had to have been scorching in the heat. A smaller suitcase of his luggage sat at his feet.

George did not like the idea of having a “camp buddy.” He slapped a mosquito on his arm. “Hi, I’m George.” 

A loud voice erupted in their small talk, which consisted of another boy joining Karl with dark hair and a beanie- George forgot his name quickly- and Dream talking about his favorite camp activities. 

“Campers, campers!” The loud voice echoed. The counselors cheered loudly at the older man’s appearance, making him pretend to be flattered. “Welcome to Camp Manor: A camp for those getting older, yet staying young. My name is Phil, if you don’t know me yet--”

Dream cupped his mouth and yelled, “I wish I didn’t!” The crowding of counselors and campers laughed at his joke, and Phil waved a finger with a laugh at him. 

George shrunk into his own shoulders. He zoned out after Phil introduced himself properly as the head counselor. The rules blended together in obvious common senses. No leaving curfew after curfew, always listening to the counselors, no romantic relationships between campers and counselors- easy enough. George wanted to scoff, but bit his tongue in the presence of everyone. 

No romantic relationships between campers and counselors? As if.

When Phil dismissed groups to head to their respective cabins, Dream clapped on Sapnap and George’s back. “You guys are stuck with me for the rest of the summer. Get ready.”

They walked through the grass and onto a dirty path, George kicking his feet against the rocks yet again. He looked up at the blinding sun, blocking the brightness with his hand, when he felt Sapnap bump his shoulder against his own.

“Don’t look so upset, man” Sapnap smiled. “Just two guys hanging out for the whole summer.”

Dream looked behind his shoulder at the boys and slowed down to match their pace. “Yeah, George. I used to not like coming here when I was younger, but you’ll be sad to leave.” He cocked his head to the side with a knowing smile. “We’ll all three be best friends by the end of this.”

George scoffed and crossed his arms. “Do you tell all your campers this?” 

Dream’s arm brushed against George, and he hummed. “Just the pretty ones.”

Sapnap loudly laughed and slapped his tan knees, hollering like a dog. It echoed against the trees, and George blushed furiously, turning away from Dream, who was also chuckling. The brunette faced away from the other boys, who emerged themselves in a conversation about their hometowns, and George looked at the miles of trees surrounding them. 

They passed by different cabins and counselors, to which Dream would politely wave to. George was especially interested in their passing of the beach front. There was a storage unit where canoes and kayaks were stacked up, and the water looked so clear and blue. George couldn’t wait to swim in it. 

He showed interest in something for the first time at Camp Manor, and Dream noticed, smiling softly at George’s fixed gaze on the waters.

“Do you like to swim?” Dream asked conversationally.

George turned to the boys again, fixing back to his slightly bothered and built up expression. “Sometimes.” 

It was quiet the rest of the walk, and George started to feel guilty. Why was he such a mood ruiner? He kicked at the dirt path and kept his head down, studying his dirty sneakers.

They finally reached two cabins across from each other, path and an open grass patch separating the two. It looked like every cliche log cabin George had ever seen. One was smaller than the other, but still had the same look. Dream hopped on a cut off trunk and spread his arms widely, looking down at the two boys. “Welcome to Site 404! This is home.”

Sapnap pointed to the two cabins behind Dream. “Do we each get our own cabin?”

“No. One is for me, and one is for you and Grumpy.”

George’s mouth dropped, but Sapnap and Dream were already laughing at the lame joke. Dream stepped down from the trunk to kneel his hands on his knees and wheeze. George crossed his arms. “It’s not funny,” he pouted. “Whatever, I’m going into the cabin.” 

“Oh, Georgeeee,” Dream trailed through giggles. “George, let me help.” Dream took the travel bag from George and the pillow tucked under his arm, leading him inside the bigger cabin.

The cabin wasn't even that bad, George had to admit. Well, except for the ugliest picture of a butterfly he had ever seen in my entire life hanging against the free wall. There were two chairs in the corner of the cabin with blankets hung over them, which looked oddly comfortable.

Two twin sized beds were rested on each side of the cabin with a dresser assigned near each bed. George wasn’t sure if he was relieved or slightly disappointed there were no cliche bunk beds. Sapnap immediately jumped onto the left bed, making it creak loudly under his weight. Dream placed my luggage on the right bed and watched Sapnap like a parent. 

George watched Sapnap look up at the logged ceiling, and he hoped to god Sapnap didn't move around in his sleep. Or talk. Or snore. George didn't even think of that. Wait does he snore or talk in his sleep?

“Are we just hanging out here all night?” I asked, beginning to unpack my suitcase. 

Dream sat on the mattress of my bed and shook his head. His feet were perched on the ground, and I wondered if he was ever upset. He didn’t look like he was able to have that emotion. I let myself stare a little longer before turning back to the shorts neatly folded. 

“No, there’s dinner and a bonfire still today. Tomorrow is when the activities start, though.”

Sapnap chortled. “Are we going to be playing hide and seek and making arts and crafts, Dweamie?” He asked in a baby voice.

Dream stood up from his spot watching George and tackled into Sapnap, making Sapnap grunt and fight back. George watched, and although he wanted to roll his eyes in annoyance, he wished he was as open as them to this situation. 

George had always been a homebody, and the thought of three months in this cabin with two extroverted boys was going to drive him into chaos.

\---

Dinner was uneventful. George was tired. 

The canteen was loud and chaotic. Dream’s cabin sat with Karl’s cabin, and George remembered the boy with the beanie from earlier by the name of Alex, but Karl kept calling him Q. George tried to remember the name this time. 

When the sky fell below the horizon, George’s jet lag was stronger than ever, as it was 3am in the place he called home. He dragged his feet behind Sapnap and Dream, watching the back of Dream’s grey zip up sway amongst the darkness. 

The campfire was already nearly full by the time the boys got down there, so they had to squeeze in next to each other. Dream was pushed against Sapnap and George, and George could feel the heat of Dream’s bare arm rubbing against his. 

A group of younger teens at the front of the campfire were already eating s'mores and giggling at each other like they had been best friends since years before this. George almost wished it was as easy as that still.

"How is everyone doing?" Phil yelled into the forest from the front of the bonfire. Cheers and claps erupted from the teenagers. Even Sapnap was hollering like a dog with Karl on the left of him egging him on. George crossed his ankles. "Yeah?” Phil beamed. “Like your cabin-mates?” Cheers again. George had a headache. “Tomorrow is going to be a very exciting day for all of you! It's the first day of activities. We'll take it slow and get you used to the schedule, and there will be many counselors around to help you if needed."

Despite his annoyance, George let Dream make him a s’more the “Dream” way (whatever that meant). And even though George rolled his eyes and sarcastically praised Dream, making the group of boys surrounding him laugh and Dream hit his shoulder softly, it was a very good s’more. George wouldn’t mind another one. 

"Does anyone have a talent they want to show?" Phil asked when it got even darker. George’s head was lulling at this point. He slapped a mosquito on his knee. "Singing, jokes, magic tricks?" When the younger teens eagerly raised their hands, George knew he was done for.

It was an hour of listening to screeching voices and stupid jokes we all had to pretend to laugh at. I saw Dream shyly raise his hand one time, but was overshadowed by the 16 year old boy who called himself Toby, who wanted to tell a "very scary" ghost story. George frowned, watching Dream’s face slightly fall that one time and not raising his hand again. A smile was immediately back on his face, but the image burned in George’s mind.

Sparks flew up from the fire, and he sighed to himself. George wanted to go home. He already was missing my mom and his bedroom, which he never thought he would think.

But when the campfire was over, and the three boys walked to Cabin 404, and Dream waved them a goodnight into their own cabin, George could only ponder silently. He wanted to know what Dream was going to do as his talent, and he made it a goal for himself to find out.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You copied me!"
> 
> "No, you copied me!"
> 
> "Just makeout already."

"We're going to the canteen now for breakfast," Dream explained, pulling up white socks over his tanned legs. “I usually eat with Karl’s cabin, do you guys want to sit somewhere else?” He had on a blue shirt this time, George’s favorite color, with his name displayed on the back.

Sapnap was throwing a hoodie over his head, swimsuit underneath, when his head quickly peeked out of the hoodie hole. “Karl’s cool, we can sit with him.” George squinted questionably at Sapnap’s cheery smile. 

George had his own swimsuit under his shorts and t-shirt, zip up falling over his small body. Dream told them earlier that they were going swimming today, so the boys carried towels under their arms as they got ready to go.

The weather was extremely nice, George did have to admit on their leisurely walk to the canteen. It was warm, like Florida always was, but there was a cool wind that blew George’s fringe out of his face in just the right way. Plus, when he looked up at Dream, the rising sun would make his bright eyes sparkle, and George thought it was sort of cool. The trees were also brightly shaded, casting over the path to give shade.

George couldn’t deny Dream was attractive. George could’ve known Dream was attractive before he even came out to his mother as bisexual two years ago at the age of 15. George could’ve known Dream was probably straight, though. He probably had a girlfriend. He probably had a perfect life over the winter. He probably-

"This is actually so pretty," George commented, cutting off his own thoughts and running his hand through the bush leaves next to himself on the path. The smell of the water started to come through, making him excited to pass the waterfront.

Dream looked at George surprisingly. It was the first thing George showed positive emotion about. He jumped on the leaked emotion. “Right? When I was a camper, I would pull all nighters, and sneak to the beach to watch the sunrise.”

Sapnap’s eyebrows touched his forehead, and he stopped to lean down and itch at his bare knee. “Can we do that?”

“Maybe.” Dream shrugged, and George and Sapnap’s eyes widened. “But don’t tell Phil.”

The two boys shook their heads wildly like children being allowed candy sneakily. They walked quietly to the canteen, relishing in the noise of the water drifting and the birds chirping morning “hello’s.”

Unlike the path being hugged by the morning air, the canteen was loud and busy. Plates were being shuffled and glasses of orange juice were being filled. Voices scattered the large seating area. Dream stood on his toes and looked around the canteen before he saw Karl stand up, waving wildly. Karl was wearing a tie dye shirt today. George had never tie dyed anything before.

“Mornin’ guys,” Karl greeted as the group joined them. They were sitting in a half circle around a small, circular table today. George liked these tables better than the picnic bench ones.

Alex, or Quackity, shoved a piece of fruit into his mouth. “Hi,” his voice was muffled. Another boy, Karl’s other camper, was at the table right next to Alex. 

He had short brown hair and glasses, and he was cutting his omelette into perfect squares. “Good morning,” he smiled up at the group. “You can call me Bad.”

Dream sat down across from Bad and set his towel down, so Sapnap and I followed, sitting on either side of Dream. “Hey, Bad. Karl isn’t giving you too much trouble, huh?”

Karl giggled and slapped Dream’s shoulder before sitting back down on the other side of Bad, next to Sapnap. He was working thoroughly on a fruit kebab and made a conversation starter lightly, “Are you guys excited for swimming?”

There was food stacked on plates for the boys to serve ourselves on the table, and George was grateful he wouldn’t have to stand up. He helped himself to scrambled eggs and toast, quietly chewing and listening to the conversation.

George was very excited for swimming and canoeing, but he didn’t want to interrupt the conversation.

Dream noticed the brunette looking down at the food on his plate, apart from the conversation amongst the other five boys. He nudged George softly with his shoulder and smiled back to the group. “George was telling me he’s excited to swim, right, George?”

George looked up with wild eyes and saw Dream silently encouraging him on. He coughed. “Um, yeah- yeah, I am.” He peered at Dream again, who raised his eyebrows for more. George continued, “I used to love swimming back home.”

Karl’s face lit up. “That’s so cool, George! We can swim nearly everyday here if you want to.”

George sheepishly smiled and scratched his neck nervously. “I wouldn’t want to impose against planned activities.”

“There’s free time for an hour everyday,” Dream explained. “We could go swimming everyday for the rest of the summer as long as the weather is nice, if you want to.” George didn’t miss the glint in Dream’s eyes now that George was a part of the conversation.

Small butterflies found a place in George’s stomach, and he shoved them down. He bit happily on a piece of sausage, and was flattered how Dream made a subtle effort to include him. “You’ll go with me?”

“I want to swim, too!” Sapnap butted in, setting down his cup of milk.

Quackity nodded. “I like swimming.”

“Well,” Karl cut the boys off. “We all get to go today.” 

A loud blare was sounded through the canteen, causing many of the tables to jump, and even some of the younger boys and girls to let out a yelp. It immediately silenced, and Phil was seen by the kitchen with a bright smile and khaki shorts. 

“Good morning, Campers!” He addressed loudly through a megaphone. “Today our activities begin. Make sure to follow your counselor throughout the day. Have fun!” 

As if people worshipped the ground Phil walked on, cheers were heard through the canteen, and George cringed softly at the loud noise. Dream and Karl had a competition who could holler louder for Phil. 

When they left the canteen, the sun had truly set in, sending down waves of heat. Dream shut his eyes to soak it into his already sunkissed skin, but George immediately groaned. “It’s so hot,” he complained. The brunette waved his face for air, and Dream looked at him, amused.

Alex bumped his shoulder into George’s. “That’s why we’re going swimming.”

“Don’t forget sunscreen,” Karl spoke on their way to the waterfront. They walked as a bigger group, both having the same activity for today. He was shaking the bottle of sunscreen playfully, jumping slightly through the heat waves.

George argued, “I don’t need it.” He could feel droplets of sweat slide down his forehead, and at that point he felt gross wiping it away.

Bad corrected, “Everyone needs sunscreen.”

“Well, not me.”

“Dream,” Sapnap teased. “Can you put sunscreen on my back please when we get to the beach side?”

Dream rolled his eyes. “Of course.” 

“You’re a doll.”

Karl was not over George’s statement. He flipped the bottle of sunscreen in his hands when they got to the beachside. “George, you are putting this on.”

George toed off his sandals and dug his feet into the sand of the beach. He kept his eyes down when Dream took off his shirt, wrapping a lanyard around his neck with a “Counselor” tag on it. Karl had one similar when he took off his shirt. George’s mouth dropped. Dream was wearing the same swimsuit bottoms as his own. “Where did you get those?” He pointed to Dream’s blue swimsuit shorts with small patterns on them.

Dream looked down, confused. “Uh, Amazon, I think. Why?”

Without a word, George pulled down his shorts to reveal the same pair of blue swim shorts. He crossed his arms, and Dream let out a loud cackle. He pointed down at the shorts. “You copied me!”

George gasped and mirrored Dream, pointing to the counselor’s shorts back. “No, you copied me!” His cheeks burned with pink, and it wasn’t only from the sunshine.

Sapnap bellowed distantly from the shallow end of the water, “Just make out already,” and turned around to swim deeper. His shoulders disappeared under the water as he swam from the group.

George was nervous. Why was George nervous? He had no reason to be. It was just six boys, and more counselors with boys and girls on their way right now. He went swimming all the time. 

When his fingers hooked the bottom of his t-shirt to pull over his head, Dream tapped his shoulder and held out the sunscreen. “You’re going to regret it, Grumpy.”

“Don’t call me that,” George huffed, slapping the bottle out of his frame. 

Dream bit his lip to suppress a smile. “But you are, no?”

“No.”

The counselor fake pouted. “Don’t be like that.”

George sucked in a breath and pulled the shirt over his head. Dream’s eyes fell down his body and back up to his eyes. The sunshine seemed to seep into George’s bones for some reason. “You’re going to burn.”

The brunette toed around in the water, smelling the natural water and letting the coldness wrap him comfortingly amongst the heat of summer in Florida. Dream ran in to swim next to Sapnap and Karl, and George watched silently while he got used to the water. 

“Are you coming?” Alex questioned when he finished putting on sunscreen. He walked backwards to watch George, slowly emerging himself into the cool water.

George nodded and followed him, eventually doggy paddling to the group of boys. He closed his eyes and felt the heat on his face giving small kisses and hugs. The sun never felt like that back home. He opened his eyes, and Dream was already looking at him. Dream looked away.

The boys eventually separated. Sapnap, Karl, and Alex were playing monkey in the middle with one of the footballs. Bad was on the beach making a homemade sand castle, and George idly floated along the water lonesome. The water felt amazing against his skin, and even though he wanted to go home, he didn’t mind the beach that much.

“Whatcha doing?” Dream asked behind George, and he swiveled around to see water droplets dripping off of his blonde hair and laying on his eyelashes. George felt his stomach turn.

“Swimming.”

Dream laughed shortly, and sarcastically asked, “Oh, really?”

George nodded. He ran his hand along the water, watching it break apart over his skin. “Can I ask you something?”

Dream jumped on it. “Yes.”

George silently watched the water ripple underneath his fingertips before looking back at Dream. Despite the laughter and noise of the campers around them, George’s eyes were tunneled on Dream’s. “When did you start liking this place instead of hating it?”

The blonde smiled patiently and looked up at the sun. He squinted, before finally shutting his eyes. “I started looking forward to coming here, rather than looking forward to going home.”

“Why?”

Dream opened his eyes. “Well, this _is _home.” George rolled his eyes at the cliche, and Dream splashed water softly to George. “Seriously, George,” he laughed softly. “This place has become a second home for me. I have faith it will for you, too.”__

____

He looked down at his fingers starting to prune. “I don’t know.” George didn’t know if he wanted to like the camp, or if he wanted to continue to hate it. Hating it meant not being upset to leave it.

____

The group of boys eventually swam back into a group, talking about their time at home. They were especially interested in how George lived in London or Alex in Mexico. When the conversation lulled, they decided it was time to use the boats. 

____

“Does anyone not know how to kayak or canoe?” Karl asked as the group of boys huddled in a circle of the deeper part of the water. By now, there were more groups of counselors and campers sprawled across the beach, using the floaties and goggles to swim around. The boys shook their heads, and Karl sighed. “We're required to teach you anyways. We’re going to start with canoeing.”

____

He explained the pairs (Alex and Bad, Sapnap and George, and Karl with Dream) before they shuffled out of the water and set the canoes on the water’s edge.

____

Sapnap got into the canoe first, but George was having trouble getting in on the other side. When he tried to swing his leg over, the whole canoe would shake, freaking him out. George had only canoed once when he visited a river with his old friend. He didn’t want to be the only one who didn’t know how to canoe, though. 

____

"Are you kidding me, man?" Sapnap poked fun, groaning impatiently, as George shrieked, coming back out of the canoe.

____

"It's going to tip!" George defended himself.

____

"Need some help?" Dream asked George, appearing next to him with the counselor tag dangling across his neck. This time, dark sunglasses were perched against his nose, blocking the sun from his eyes. George looked to him and then out in the water, seeing Alex and Bad were already out there except for Karl, who was waiting in the counselor’s canoe. 

____

Alex, from the water, called out, "Can George not canoe or something?" Bad gasped and used his hand to splash water lightly on Alex, muttering about not being rude.

____

____

____

"I can," George measly fought back.

____

____

____

“I’m sure you can, George,” Dream smiled at the smaller boy. He gently grabbed onto Geogre’s arm to guide George swinging his leg over the canoe. When George wobbled on it, Dream gripped tighter on his forearm, helping to steady him. “There ya go,” he cheered on when George was in the canoe. “You’re a pro.” He handed George the ore and watched the boys’ boat wobble over the waters with a small laugh. 

____

____

____

"Took you long enough, Princess," Alex cheesed when Sapnap and George rowed themselves out into the water. Bad simply stared at us with an amused smile, watching George get frustrated with the ore.

____

____

____

"Shut up," George mumbled. "Sapnap, am I doing this wrong?"

____

____

____

"It goes the other way, Grumps," Dream pointed out once him and Karl rowed closer, biting his lip with a humoring sparkle behind his eyes. Experienced, the two counselors rowed out quickly and easily.

____

____

____

Sapnap’s jaw dropped, and George’s face immediately flushed. "Are you serious, George?" He seethed. "You were doing it wrong? That's why it took so long to get out here!"

____

____

____

George shrugged, embarrassed. "I forgot."

____

____

____

"Dream literally told us how to hold it."

____

____

____

George couldn’t mention how he zoned out watching Dream with the paddling ore in the demonstration how to use it properly, so he simply shrugged again. 

____

____

____

The brunette could feel his skin start to burn when he leaned back in the canoe, letting it drift slowly. Sapnap was behind him urging him to hit Alex’s canoe, wanting to play bumper cars, but George stayed still. He sunbathed quietly while Sapnap rowed with small effort around the beached area. They sat idly for a while, listening to the water drift and echoed voices from the shallow end of the beach, where the rest of the grouped counselors and campers were. 

____

____

____

Sapnap started poking George’s back with the ore. “George, George, George,” he repeated.

____

____

____

George’s eyes snapped open, and he turned back. Redness of the sun was blotched on Sapnap’s warm skin, hair still dripping water drops. “What, Sapnap?”

____

____

____

“Why are you here if you hate it so much?”

____

____

____

George turned his body so he was facing Sapnap completely, and he sighed. “Is it that noticeable?”

____

____

____

Sapnap nodded. George felt guilty. “Yeah,” Sapnap said. “You can tell Dream is trying to make you excited, too.” George looked to Dream, who was using his ore to splash Bad, laughing maniacally with Karl. “I don’t know. Could you maybe try to enjoy it for him?”

____

____

____

George looked back to his campmate and nodded solemnly. The corners of Sapnap’s lips turned upwards. “I’ll try more," George muttered. "Thanks.”

____

____

____

The two cabins spent one more hour out on the water, racing with the canoes around the beach- which ended with Sapnap getting bitter about losing and tipping Alex’s canoe over, making Karl tip Sapnap and George’s canoe in return. Dream ended up canon balling off of his own canoe at that point. 

____

They were back on the shore, sand in between George’s toes and hair dripping water down his skin, when Dream announced it was time for lunch back at the canteen. The teen’s arms and face were burning, and when Alex looked at him, he bursted out laughing.

____

Immediately, George flushed. “What?” He asked, embarrassed.

____

“You’re…. You’re… Your face, dude!” Alex choked out, leaning over his knees.

____

George’s hands went to his face in effort to hide whatever gained the attention of the other campers. Eventually, Bad and Sapnap tuned in and started pointing. “Stop,” George whined. 

____

“What’s so funny?” Dream asked, peeking into the conversation once he was dry and ready for lunch. His face scanned over to George, and then his jaw fell slightly. “George!” He gasped through a laugh. He poked his face, and it burned slightly to George. He yanked his face away. “Your face, George!” 

____

George was humiliated and in pain, burned throughout his skin from not wearing sunscreen. He walked slightly behind the group, watching the water from through the trees ripple. Splashes were still heard from the groups not out of the beach yet. He wanted to go home. He hated camp. He thought about Sapnap's words, yet pushed them down and replaced it with a scowl. 

____

He kept his eyes down, but he didn't see Dream look back at him every now and then, quietly checking if he was still following. When he strayed away, if Dream slowed down as well to make the others match his pace with George behind, then so what? 

____

He was just a good counselor. That’s all.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> buns


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like this version of George a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awooga Dream is gonna drive George crazy

George slapped a mosquito on his arm. Despite the sweltering heat and the drop of sweat he could see dripping down Sapnap’s forehead, George was in a good mood today. 

Dream had told him that morning, “You look really good in yellow, George,” and for some reason George had an extra bounce in his step all to breakfast and their activity of the day. He was growing antsy, teenage hormones being sufficed for over a week now, and Dream was the only person that was relevantly his type he had seen roaming around. 

“Thanks, I guess,” George had said earlier, feeling his own nose scrunch. “I like your hair.” He mentally slapped his forehead, noting Dream’s hair didn’t look different than it did any other day, and in fact, it was riddled with bed hair. Dream only thanked him with a cheesy smile that turned George’s stomach.

Now, George stared at Dream flexing his arm, showing him and Sapnap how to tie dye. “Here,” he directed, blonde hair flopping slightly over his eyes. “Can one of you hand me the green dye?”

George jumped, “I can.” He reached for the red dye and handed it to Dream, smiling softly. Dream looked at the bottle in his hand, confused, and George stood proudly next to Sapnap.

“Dude,” Sapnap deadpanned with a short laugh. “That’s yellow.” He shoved George’s shoulder against his own.

Irritated, George huffed and crossed his arms. “I’m colorblind, okay? Whatever.” He kicked the dirt at his feet, eyes watching Dream tie dye a shirt and showcase it proudly to them.

Dream looked up from the shirt. “You’re colorblind? Can you see any color?”

“I can see blue the most. That’s my favorite color.”

Sapnap was eager to start, ignoring Dream and George to push past the crowd waiting to tie dye with their own counselors. He gloated, “Mine is going to be the best one, I swear it.”

George worked slowly tying his shirt in knots, doing so messily. He decided he was going to try today especially to enjoy camp for Dream. Sapnap’s past words rung in his ears: _“Could you maybe try to enjoy it for him?” _George was guilty. Dream was trying. The least he could do was try in return.__

__Dream had noticed his energy was higher that day. Of course he noticed._ _

__He stood across from George at the picnic table, handing George a rubber band, to which the smaller boy took gratefully. “You’re in a good mood today,” he noted. When George raised a teasing eyebrow, Dream continued, “It’s nice to see. You look good when you’re happier.”_ _

__There was that flip in George’s youthful stomach again, filling him with hormones that made his knees go soft for a moment. “Which one is red?” He asked instead of responding to the compliment._ _

__Dream handed him a dye that looked the same color as every other colored tubes on the table. “It’s the same color as this,” he pointed to the bandana loosely around his neck, and George let his eyes daze on the counselor’s adams apple for a moment._ _

__A voice chirped behind Dream. “Hey! Can we use your purple?” A man with wavy, brown hair asked politely, voice thickly deep like honey._ _

__Dream smiled up at the man wearing the counselor lanyard. “Sure, Wilbur. Kids being hard again?”_ _

__Wilbur rolled his eyes. “Tommy tried to squirt the green dye into Toby’s mouth,” he huffed with a laugh. Dream wheezed, wiping his eyes comically, and even George snorted at the imagery. There was a soft breeze in the trees, and Wilbur’s hair floated with it. “I don’t even know what Ranboo is doing with the rubber bands.”_ _

__“I’m so glad I was given the older teens.” Dream’s eyes flickered to George for a moment before bidding a goodbye to Wilbur, watching him sulk back with the purple dye in silence._ _

__George padded his gloved hands together suddenly, bunched up shirt resting on the table. “You’re going to have to help me with the colors.”_ _

__With eyes crinkling, Dream said, “There’s nothing else I’d rather do,” and his eyes reamed with sentiment and sincerity._ _

__Meanwhile, Sapnap had lingered over to Karl, Bad, and Quackity’s table. “Look at how good this looks,” George heard him say. He shoved the dyed shirt in Karl’s face, earning a very excited reaction from the counselor of Cabin Tales._ _

__“So,” Dream started, handing him the red dye, “not that I don’t love it, but why are you so-” he paused for the right words- “accepting today?”_ _

__Because I have a camp crush on your looks, and I’m going to go crazy if I’m not touched during these three months. “Woke up in a good mood, I guess.”_ _

__“I like this version of George a lot.”_ _

__The heat flooded George’s stomach, and he squinted up at the sun with a smile toying at his lips. “Are you going to sit there and play with a rubber band, or are you going to help me tie dye?” At the words, Dream immediately stood up like he was waiting for the order and circled the picnic bench to hold up George’s shirt for him. George’s tongue poked out in concentration, muttering while he squeezed the bottle, “Hey,” George teased. “Where’s your other camper?”_ _

__When the brunette turned his head to Dream, the other was already looking at him with doe eyes. George was awfully conscious of how close their heads were in front of a quarter of the campers. Dream’s eyes danced across his face, and George wanted nothing more than to tango. “He’s roaming.”_ _

__George’s voice was low, “So you admit you have a favorite?”_ _

__Dream hummed, matching the tone. “You’re using too much blue, pretty.”_ _

__George looked down, seeing blue dye oozing out of the shirt. His face flamed in a mix between lust and embarrassment, and he shoved the blue dye on to the picnic table. He was about to speak up when Phil himself appeared at Dream and George’s half of the picnic bench._ _

__“Hey, boys!” He greeted, obnoxiously chipper. His eyes were heavily squinted, and George couldn’t tell if it was from his stance facing the sun, or if he was trying too hard to look friendly. His shirt clung to him slightly, khaki shorts loose on the thigh. “How’s tie dying?”_ _

__Dream stood up straighter and smiled cheerfully. “Hey, boss man! George actually has never tie dyed before!”_ _

__Phil turned his attention to George, who only smiled shyly and shrugged. “Dream’s been showing me today.”_ _

__“Ah,” the older man hummed, a slightly forced grin on his face. “Lovely. Well, I hope you enjoy your-” he paused, eyes flickering between the two boys before moving on- “tie dye shirts.” He nodded as a dismissal and jumped away, joining Wilbur’s table with a loud laugh._ _

___That was weird, _George noted with a complexed frown, taking in the way Dream had a furrow in his brow for the rest of the morning.__ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____High on energy, George nearly threw his fork down after lunch in the canteen. Karl and Bad, sat on either side of him, jumped in surprise when George wiped his mouth quickly with a napkin. It was free time right after lunch, and while George usually had spent his time idly taking naps in his cabin, today was different._ _ _ _

____The others had noticed George’s upbeat attitude today, but resisted calling him out too much, for fear it would disintegrate through their fingertips._ _ _ _

____“Sapnap,” the brunette turned to the boy sitting on the other side of Karl. Sapnap raised his eyebrows, asking a silent question. “Do you want to go to the craft den with me today?”_ _ _ _

____Sapnap bit his lip in slight guilt. “Ah, Georgie, I’d love to, but I told Alex and Bad I would try paddle boarding with them. You can come?” His eyes shifted nervously across the table. Alex and Bad nodded encouragingly at George, posture straightening._ _ _ _

____George frowned slightly. He didn’t really feel like getting wet that particular day. The sun had finally calmed tie dying, leaving waves of sunshine kisses and gentle hugs. “No,” he managed a smile, “that’s alright. I’ll take a nap like usual.”_ _ _ _

____“Are you sure, George?” Karl asked, a worried frown dampening his usual grin. “I’m spotting for Wilbur’s cabin during the free period, but I can link you with Niki’s cabin if they want to?”  
“No need,” Dream swallowed a mango and wiped his hands on his shorts. “I’ll go with you.”_ _ _ _

____George’s ears perked at that, and he looked at Dream from across the circular table. “Really?”_ _ _ _

____Dream nodded and smiled. “It’s your camp experience, Georgie. I’m just here for the ride.” For some reason, it felt different when Dream called George by a nickname than it did when Sapnap called him it. George thanked him, beaming at his good mood, and Dream kicked his foot under the table sincerely. George kicked back softly._ _ _ _

____After lunch, the boys went as a group to throw away their trash, before they waved goodbye and split into their own ways for free time. Karl practically skipped towards Wilbur’s designated table, Alex, Bad, and Sapnap pushed each other to the beachfront, and that left Dream and George walking slowly to the crafts den, shoulders brushing against each other._ _ _ _

____“Do you always have to wear that lanyard?” George asked, grabbing the tag from against Dream’s chest to look at it. He was painfully hyper focused on Dream’s hair brushing against his cheek when George pulled the tag close to him._ _ _ _

____Dream’s voice sounded slightly dazed. “Mostly, yeah. Why?”_ _ _ _

____George smugly let go of the tag, letting it fall back into Dream’s chest. The counselor stood up straight and coughed, clearing his throat. The brunette shrugged knowingly, “Just wondering.”  
I am going to break at the seams because of him, George thought to himself._ _ _ _

____The crafts den was quaint, but there was an abundance of energy to it. Vacant from the rest of the camp, it was nudged by itself in the overlooking trees of Ginnie Springs. There were only a few other campers and one counselor in the den, to which Dream greeted, and George waved politely._ _ _ _

____There was paint on the wooden walls inside, picnic benches with craft supplies and storage units packed. George walked alongside the den walls, admiring the past paintings, pottery pieces, and beaded jewelry hanging in view for display._ _ _ _

____“I’m going to paint a rock,” George decided, already pulling out random paint colors and tools. “Can we come back one day and do pottery, though?”_ _ _ _

____Dream turned from his spot picking out yarn. “Of course.”_ _ _ _

____Once George came back inside from fishing out the perfect rock for himself, he sat next to Dream at the table farthest away from the other group. Dream had a cup of water, a napkin, and paintbrushes already set out for George on the table._ _ _ _

____“What are you doing?” George asked._ _ _ _

____Dream’s eyes were focused on the yarn in front of him, tangling them with each other carefully. “Making a bracelet.”_ _ _ _

____For a while, it was quiet. Birds chirping were heard from outside the den windows, and the rustle of the leaves was calming to George. His foot was pressed against Dream’s, and every now and then he would feel it press slightly against his shoe._ _ _ _

____Dream only spoke again when the other campers and counselor across the den left, leaving the door swinging back loudly._ _ _ _

____“Tell me about your home.”_ _ _ _

____George looked up from his rock in surprise. “Like, London?” When Dream nodded, light eyes twinkling partially, George looked back down at the painted pebble. He wasn’t sure if the colors were even what he wanted. “It’s colder.”_ _ _ _

____A smirk played at the corner of Dream’s lips. “That’s it?”_ _ _ _

____George huffed out a small laugh, and he rolled his eyes. “It rains a lot. There’s a river my friends and I go to near my house, and we usually swim there all summer. I love watching screenings, and sometimes I’ll go to Brighton for the beach.”_ _ _ _

____Wonders were held in Dream’s eyes. He looked amazed, eyes never leaving George’s face while his fingers fiddled with the green (George guessed) yarned bracelet he was making. A blue bracelet was already finished on the table next to Dream. “Do you miss it?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes,” George admitted. “I didn’t think I would miss my mum as much as I do.”_ _ _ _

____“That was what I was like, too.” Dream smiled sympathetically. “I’ve nearly always lived in Florida though. It’s not really the same.”_ _ _ _

____George, not used to the attention of the conversation on him, shrugged bashfully. “It’s whatever. I’ll be home in two and a half months anyways.”_ _ _ _

____Dream suddenly choked out a cough, looking down at his two finished bracelets with a small redness on his tanned cheeks. “Well, are you done with your rock? The hour is almost up.”  
The brunette eyed Dream strangely, squinting at his sudden outburst. “I’m done. How does it look?” He held up the rock in front of Dream’s eyes, smiling childishly._ _ _ _

____The counselor pretended to eye it carefully, rubbing his forefinger and thumb against his chin. “George,” he hummed. “It looks great. Colors match and everything, too.”_ _ _ _

____“Really?” George asked, eyebrows raised with glee._ _ _ _

____They didn’t- not at all. In fact, the rock looked pretty much brown. But Dream still nodded and chirped, “Yes! It looks really good.” He set the green bracelet aside and held up the blue bracelet, yarn tangled together in a pretty pattern. “You said you can see blue, right?”_ _ _ _

____George nodded suspiciously. “Yeah, why?”_ _ _ _

____“Hold out your hand.”_ _ _ _

____George stuck his right forearm out, and Dream gently wrapped the yarn bracelet around his wrist. He tied it around, patting the wrist softly. George couldn’t say anything, and he turned his wrist around to admire the blue shining against his pale skin. In the silence, Dream tied the green bracelet around his own left wrist._ _ _ _

____Dream looked back up at George. “Friendship bracelets.” The way he spoke so innocently made George’s young heart swell. “I’m glad you’re starting to enjoy camp, George. I’ll do everything I can to make it enjoyable.”_ _ _ _

____George’s eyes sparkled like golden rays of sun when he mumbled, eyes on the bracelet, “You already are.”_ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____“Dude, what the fuck is goin’ on with you and Dream?”_ _ _ _

____George’s eyes snapped open in the moonlight. He sat up in the bed and looked across to see Sapnap sitting up in his own twin bed. George squinted curiously, barely making out the raven haired boy. “What are you talking about?”_ _ _ _

____“I mean, it’s obvious he’s kissing the dirt path you walk on,” he mumbled, popping a chip into his mouth. He started to keep a collection of the snack chips from lunch to eat at night, and eventually George has been able to drown out the noise of him licking his lips in the night. “Like, have you guys made out yet, or?”_ _ _ _

____“Sapnap!” George yelped, a furious blush making its way to his cheeks and ears as he covered his face with a pillow, leaning backwards to hit his back against the bed. “Shut up.”_ _ _ _

____Sapnap giggled and threw a chip across the cabin at George. “Seriously, man! What is going on?” He cooed playfully, “Does someone have the hots for counselor Dreamie?”_ _ _ _

____George groaned, shaking his head wildly behind the pillow. “I don’t.” He pulled the pillow away and turned to Sapnap, resting his hands under his cheek. “Why? Does it look like I do?”_ _ _ _

____Sapnap scoffed and shoved the last chip into his mouth, crunching loudly and slipping under the covers to lay down. He faced George, pale skin like porcelain against the moonlight through the windows. “As obvious as the grass being fuckin’ green, dude.”_ _ _ _

____George had given up. “Well, good thing I’m colorblind. I don’t ‘have the hots for Dream,’ so drop it.” He used finger quotations and tried to hide the desperation in his voice._ _ _ _

____And Sapnap did drop it. “Goodnight, Georgie. You can talk to me whenever.”_ _ _ _

____George knew he knew, but it was better to leave it unspoken. It was better to call it teenage hormones. It was better if it wasn’t real._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO CABIN FEVER!! 
> 
> I am so excited for this book. I have a few chapters planned out that just need to be written, but I'm really wanting to go with the flow and listen to where the characters lead me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! If you did, please leave kudos and comments, and subscribe so you don't miss an update.
> 
> love you,
> 
> buns<3


End file.
